


After Crait

by missporgy



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missporgy/pseuds/missporgy
Summary: Wherein the forcebond at Pasaana was not the first in a year.Neither was the kiss.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	After Crait

There has been an awakening.

With his last breath, Luke Skywalker reached out to save his young padawan Ben Solo, trapped inside Kylo Ren.

There will be Balance. Ben will come back. 

He looked out into the horizon and saw the suns of Tatooine. He smiled as he passed into the Force in complete peace. 

_There will be Balance. The Force wills it._

—— 

Kylo watched his father’s dice disappear.

A projection.

Just like Luke was.

Only his mother could’ve sent it -he already felt Luke pass into the Force.

He passed with Peace and Purpose. After everything that happened. He must have known something. He must have known that Ben Solo is alive.

As _she_ does.

—

“Rey”

Rey looked up from the broken saber. 

“You need some rest.” Leia looked at her with concern. “Go find a corner where you can..”

They both looked around. The Falcon was built for a crew of about 6 people. There were much more of them here now - the last of the Resistance.

There was nowhere to rest.

Not like Rey felt like resting. Her mind was racing and her heart was broken.

It’s only been a few hours, really. Since Kylo saved her from Snoke. Since they fought together. Since he asked her...to join him. 

He broke her heart. He asked her as Kylo, not as Ben. She would have taken Ben’s hand. Even now, looking at the brave resistance fighters, all she can think about was Ben.

“..Well you can take my quarters” Leia stood up. “ I can stay up there with Chewie..” she didn’t really want to. It was too painful to be up on the cockpit. It was..Han. She wasn’t ready. But now is a good time as any. To be honest being alone in the Falcon quarters was probably going to be even more difficult. 

“I insist”

—

Rey looked at Leia as she brought out some blankets for her. She doesn’t even remember her mother now. This was what it must be like. Someone getting her blankets. Making sure she is comfortable. Taking care of her. 

“Get some rest, Rey. We’re headed to the jungle moon of Ajan Kloss and will set up there. It’s a long way. Rest up.”

A jungle! Rey was looking forward to more greenery. She smiled.

—-

She couldn’t sleep. She felt the broken saber calling to her from the table.

I have to see..if I can fix it. 

Rey was good at fixing broken things. She should be able to figure this out - as long as she has some..tools...

She looked around for anything she can use to at least start to inspect the damage. She started opening the cabinets under the bed. More blankets. Some old paperwork. Clothes. Han’s clothes. A medal. Oh this is getting too personal..she was going to stop when she saw it.

A portrait of Leia...and Ben. He must have been about - eight? Han kept it here. They were so happy. She held it in her hands. 

You had everything. You had a family who loved you.

 _Let the past die_ , he said. 

She was staring at his past and it was beautiful. She didn’t understand why he didn’t want it. She would have wanted it. She had nothing. She was nothing. 

_But not to me_ , he said.

She touched his face on the portrait. Smiling, content, happy young Ben Solo, safe with his mother.

Then she felt it.

She turned around.

——

Kylo was no longer on his knees, but his face was exactly the same as when she closed the Falcon door on him. 

Forlorn. Searching. _Desperate._

He was at the side of his bed, back on the Supremacy. He looked lost, and not entirely - there. He looked different too- he was...in his sleepwear? It was still black - but a loose, thin fabric. It was stretched taut against his chest, and barely covered the shape of his biceps.

She suddenly remembered that _she_ was in her sleepwear too and instinctively grabbed a blanket to cover herself up. It was some old flowy thing Leia handed her, light blue silk, and instead of sleeves it was three rows of beads draped along one of her arms. She’s never worn anything quite so..luxurious. Or silky. It draped lightly around her body. Leia said it was her mother’s and is very comfortable for sleeping.

Neither of them was doing any sleeping however. He wasn’t saying anything either, he was just looking at her, completely quiet. Like he was memorizing what she looked like. It felt like forever to Rey, and she tightened the blanket around her shoulders. Ugh..this sleeping gown really didn't leave much to the imagination, she thought. 

Then his eyes fell on the portrait she held in her hands.

“There is _nothing_ left of the Resistance after what you did...” she tried to sound angry, this was her _enemy_ \- the enemy of the Resistance - and she’s on their side..but she wasn’t angry. She actually felt a wave of relief wash over her when she saw him. She felt like she was ... home.

He ignored her weak attempt at anger. “That was Ben Solo.” He was still staring at the portrait she was holding. 

“Yes, it is” she looked at the smiling, dimpled boy in the portrait and looked at him. This boy was still in there.

“Your father, he...he kept it here with him. All these years...

He loved you, Ben”

“..I know.” 

He took a deep breath to try to hold back the tears but it came anyway. In front of her. Somehow this was the only place he felt safe. To cry. To let it out. He was sobbing now. He buried his face in his hands.

—-

Rey was surprised. This was the terror of Crait. The new Supreme Leader. The mighty Kylo Ren. Sobbing uncontrollably in front of her. 

No, this was Ben. Ben Solo. 

She peeled off the blanket covering her body, and gingerly walked over to him. She placed her hand on his head and smoothed down his soft hair. 

She took both of his hands off his face and held it in her own.It was wet with his tears. 

“Ben.”

—

He looked up at her, while still sitting on his bed. 

Her hands still held both of his. Her eyes welling up with her own pain as much as his.

Slowly Ben threaded his fingers around her hands and soon he was holding _hers._

Wordlessly, he pulls her towards him, and she does not resist. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's a human need, to try and create patterns and connections when we are given very little.
> 
> @missporgy


End file.
